Should You Need Me
by Aya8
Summary: It's the best type of medicine. DGComplete


Title: Should You Need Me

Author's note: This story started off with inspiration from a Dawson's Creek-a-thon I had just finished. I take a lot of dialogue from season four episode twenty: Promicide. Then I read something along the lines of a DG Feast challenge and wanted to give it a go. I however changed my mind on entering it so here it is.

Warning: A lot of dialogue is used from Dawson's Creek season four episode twenty: Promicide…almost word for word, but it's italicized.

Pairing: Draco/Ginny

Disclaimers/Spoilers: Nothing belongs to me! A lot of dialogue is used from Dawson's Creek season four episode twenty: Promicide…almost word for word, but it's italicized.

2nd note: I didn't know I had written a PG-13 version of this story, but then I remembered it had started of as PG-13. Hope you all enjoy

Warning: A lot of dialogue is used from Dawson's Creek season four episode twenty: Promicide…almost word for word, but it's italicized.

I've put the warning three times because I don't want people to think I'm ripping the dialogue off! I'm not a plagiarist!

Should You Need Me

"There is no way I can be partnered with Seamus in this school competition," Ginny whimpered. "Not after the break-up…it's impossible. What gave Dumbledore the bright idea of having a Cook Off anyhow?"

Ron frowned as he examined the wizard chessboard and scratching his chin at the same time. "What I don't get is why can't it be house verses house? Why does it have to be mixed together?"

Ginny paused and stared at her brother, her bottom lip slowly sneaking its way between her teeth to stop it from trembling, a problem that had continued to plague her throughout the afternoon. "But of course you have nothing to worry about, you got paired up with Luna, Hermione, and Hannah," she mumbled to Ron, knowing if she spoke any higher she'd burst into tears.

"Now listen here Ginevra, YOU may like Luna, but most of us find her very bothersome. It's quite frustrating talking to her. I can never bloody understand her and then right out of the blue she starts to laugh for no reason," Ron complained, his eyes flaring up in anger the more he thought on the topic. "Besides, you're also with Justin and Harry. So it really isn't going to be just the two of you."

Ginny shook her head viciously from side to side, fighting the tears that were about ready to erupt. "Ron, you don't understand. Harry, you know what it's like to have a-erm—"

Harry slowly lifted his head up, his attention finally drifting away from trying to defeat Ron. His emerald eyes seemed to frown, but his mouth was giving a tiny smile. It was as if he was disappointed in her, but he had expected it.

_I guess I could understand why he'd be disappointed with me, _Ginny thought to herself. _Perhaps, it isn't disappointment, just understanding—but of a forbidden topic. _

"I'm sorry," Ginny whispered lowering her eyes away.

"Don't be," Harry replied back. "Maybe you could switch with Dean, after all he is one of the reasons Seamus broke up with you."

Ginny could literally feel her heart break into tiny pieces at Harry's bold and hurtful statement. "One of the reasons?"

Ron lifted his head and raised a red eyebrow, his blue eyes shining with surprise. "Harry."

"I figured she had it coming with her comment about how I knew what it was like. Besides, she didn't really love Seamus anyhow. Admit it Ginny, he was way too boring for you."

"Oh, and what is that suppose to mean?" Ginny could feel the rage hit boiling point in the pit of her stomach.

The one thing Harry knew how to do with perfection was push her buttons.

"You're wild Gin, you're a lion. You need someone that's going to meet you step for step. You've made this pedestal of what you want your lover—"

"Excuse me 'lover'?" Ron asked bristling.

Harry rolled his eyes and pushed his knight in front of one of Ron's stray pawns. "_Boyfriend_ to be like and if he doesn't meet up with that expectation the relationship is hell for him," Harry stopped and glanced up slightly grimacing at the look in his friends' eyes. "I'm not trying to be mean," he assured her.

Ginny snorted and held back a growl of frustration as one lonely tear slipped down her cheek. "Really? What are you trying to be? And if I remember correctly ONE boyfriend did meet that 'expectation' as you so called it."

"Oh please let's not go there," Ron cringed.

"A friend, I'm trying to be a friend," Harry spoke softly and returned his attention back to the chessboard. "It's not only your expectations. A lot of the guys you date don't feel like they _deserve _to date you. Like what Seamus was screaming at the Yule Ball…"

The rage that had been boiling turned to ice as Ginny struggled to breathe. She felt as if Harry had viciously attacked her and punched his fist directly into her gut. Every gasp of breath she managed seemed to sting her lungs and she doubled over. "How could you bring that up again?"

"I brought it up because you need to deal with it Ginny. You haven't acknowledged anything of the sort and by ignoring it you'll never be able to deal with it."

'_Because when I am with you I FEEL LIKE I AM NOTHING_ …' Seamus's screaming voice echoed through Ginny's head.

Seamus had tried with everything that he had to make that night perfect, but everything had gone wrong, especially towards the end.

"Seamus is the type of guy to blow things off. He cracks jokes at the wrong time, sometimes at the right time. He's not a very good student, not like you at least. I mean, you are right up there with Hermione in your year. It's intimidating and what Seamus said that night made sense to probably anyone that's ever been with you."

The tears were streaming down her face in gallons. "Well I am sorry I made you feel like nothing."

"This is not about us and it's not about how you made me feel. I didn't mean it like that. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything," Harry mumbled.

Ginny snorted her voice verging on hysterics. "Oh no, don't stop bashing me on my account. Go on Harry tell me what else I suck at. Everyone else already thinks of me as some conniving unattainable girlfriend, go on…tell me what else is wrong with me. You know what, wait, I'll help you! I'm ugly," she said pointing to her face, then she slid her hands down to her chest and rudely squeezed her breasts, "I'm not well endowed," her hands slide down to her hips, "I have no curves," her hands slipped to her bottom, "You know I always thought my butt was my best feature, but now I can see that it's lopsided. I'm too tall, my legs don't have enough…"

"Okay, I think this has gone a bit far," Ron started to say as he looked worriedly up at his sister and began to stand up.

"No, no, Ron I'm just on my physical features. I haven't even started on my dull personalities…yes personalities. I get angry too easily, I get sad too easily, and I'm an emotional balloon that's ready to erupt. Some evil Slytherin, Tom Riddle, mentally abused me and now I'm partly evil as well."

Ginny paused as she saw Hermione leap up from the Ravenclaw table and hurriedly rush towards them. It was just like Hermione to go and discuss the project right after it had been announced. Ginny gave a tiny smile in the direction towards her friend.

Dumbledore had asked everyone to stay after dinner and it was then that he announced the Cook Off. He had broken up everyone, no matter which house they were in, into groups of four. The 'list' had instantly fluttered into each student's hands when he had said this. The minute she had located her name she had gone instantly still. As Dumbledore started closing he gave the option of allowing people to stay in the dining hall until ten o'clock, to discuss plans. Of course, with the topic of food almost everyone stayed, but most didn't get into their groups.

Thankfully Dean went with his group and Seamus followed.

_At least they are predictable…unlike me, _Ginny thought.

"Ginny, you need to lower voice," Hermione whispered. "I can hear you all the way across the Ravenclaw table."

"I will not lower my voice. Maybe Harry should finish anyway," Ginny cried and turned again towards Harry. "Go on, TELL ME WHAT ELSE IS WRONG WITH ME!" Ginny screamed at him and slammed her hand down on the table causing all of the chess pieces to fall.

Ginny cringed in pain. Staring down at the table in shock she jerked her hand back, cradling it against her chest. She sniffed and then turned, running out of the Great Hall.

"I guess I don't have to ask what that was I about. I heard everything. Harry—"

Harry turned his eyes away from where Ginny had left and gazed at Hermione. "I know…I went too far."

"Yes, you did. She may not have loved Seamus, but she had A LOT of feelings for him. It was uncalled for especially since what happened between them happened only a few nights ago."

Harry frowned as he noticed a movement behind Hermione. He instantly recognized Seamus.

Seamus gave everyone a grim look and sheepishly shoved his hands into his pocket, his wheat brown hair falling into his face as he bowed his head. "Was that about me?" He asked softly.

"What do you think?" Ron growled and stood up. "I don't understand why you guys constantly talk bad about her…"

"I WASN'T talking bad about her!" Harry yelled.

Ron's eyes flashed with warning. "You better think again before you talk to me."

"It's not like you were trying to stop them anyway Ron," Hermione soothed, rubbing her hand up and down his back. "Just wait for Harry to explain."

"I'm not going explain. She does need to deal with Seamus sometime."

"Why in the bloody hell did you have to tell her like that?" Ron snapped.

Harry frowned. "Sh-she took it the wrong way."

"Apparently so did I, mind explaining?" Ron spoke dangerously soft.

"I didn't mean that there was something wrong with her-I…It's what makes her shine above the rest of people—I meant it as a good thing."

"Speaking of—what in the hell gave you the right to speak to my sister that way on the night of the Yule Ball," Ron snapped at Seamus. "You guys disgust me. I don't see how you can treat her like that."

"Stop it, you don't understand," Seamus mumbled, his voice cracking slightly. "She has this light, this purity and success that was no where near me. She just felt out of reach to me."

"That's exactly what I was trying to tell her before she flipped out," Harry added.

"She felt out of reach, she was standing right in front of you," Ron said pausing to think.

"Just forget it Ron, you'll never understand," Seamus sighed.

"You're right, because I don't like men."

Seamus frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ron ran a hand through his hair. "Perhaps you should look to Dean for that answer."

Seamus still looked puzzled.

"Whatever—excuse me, I have to go speak with my sister," Ron said rolling his eyes.

"_Where are you taking me?" Seamus asked smiling softly towards Ginny._

_Ginny turns and pushes him into the restricted section of the library and plasters herself against his body. She cups his face and kisses him._

_Seamus chuckles half-heartedly and pushes her away. "What's that for?"_

_Ginny gave a half smile and shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I just got caught up in the moment. And, uh…now that that's out of the way…you can tell me what's going on."_

"_A Yule Ball," Seamus joked._

_Ginny bit her bottom lip and stared at him. "I'm serious."_

"Uh, well, look, I absolutely would tell you if something was actually bothering me, but I hate to disappoint you, Gin. There's nothing bothering me."

"_Come on."_

_Seamus gritted his teeth and lifted his arms up. "What? I just told you, everything's great. So, what's the problem?"_

_Ginny gave an exasperated look. "Seamus, that is the problem. The "everything's great" is the problem. I mean, ever since you got back from that weekend trip with Dean or whatever it was, it's like you've been walking around like the Stepford boyfriend or something. You know, talking about how everything's perfect and that's the problem_."

"Ok, fine, look... it's not me, but the way I understand it, this is your time to be happy. All right, Gin? This is your time to be out there and have fun. So I'm just trying to be who you want me to be."

_Ginny frowned, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "I-I don't want you to be anyone but yourself."_

"Oh, come on, you want the perfect robes, and you want the perfect hair, and you want the perfect night, and you want the perfect Yule, and you want the perfect boyfriend—"

_Ginny felt her mouth drop open in disbelief. "That is so untrue Seamus. Did I say anything when you accidentally ripped my dress robe or when my hair got caught on your signature ring or anything else? No, 'cause that stuff doesn't matter to me. You know that."_

"_Well, then why don't you just tell me how you want me to act? 'Cause I can't win with you, Gin. If I act like I'm unhappy, you get angry with me. But if I act like I'm happy, you get angry with me," Seamus said frantically, his voice raising an octave higher._

"_Well maybe you should stop acting and just talk to me!"_

"_Maybe I just don't have anything left to say!" Seamus spoke in a defeated tone and turned around, walking back to the Yule Ball, away from Ginny._

A/N: This scene is a courtesy from Dawson's Creek season four Promicide. It was pretty much word for word

Ginny sniffled as she curled her comforter around her and huddled in front of the Gryffindor common room fireplace. As much as she tried to forget that night, the images just refused to stop.

The one thing that had hurt her the most about that night was when Seamus had walked into the Great Hall and found her dancing with Harry. Seamus had exploded in front of everyone. All of her friends, her teachers, her enemies…everyone and it had been the most embarrassing experience of her life. Not to mention heart breaking.

She knew she hadn't loved Seamus, but she could have fallen in love with him. He was the type of guy she could love. She knew that.

Against her will the images started again.

A/N: Again more dialogue from Promicide...word for word for the most part

"What's going on?" Seamus asked, his voice bordering between something Ginny couldn't identify.

"_Seamus, we were just dancing," Ginny smiled softly, timidly._

_Seamus nodded, his eyes glaring. "Yeah, that's what it looked like to me, just dancing."_

Ginny had had it. She dropped her arms from Harry's shoulders and turned fully towards Seamus. She placed her hands on her hips and stared. "Oh come on. This isn't about Harry, and you know it. Seamus, why don't you just tell me what's going on?"

"_That is the happiest I have seen you all night. I mean, I think it's actually the happiest I've seen you in weeks. You want to know what's worse than that? I don't care. I saw the two of you dancing together, and I just don't care. I'm not angry. I'm not jealous. I'm not upset. I'm really not much of anything."_

_Ginny flinched at his raised voice and walked towards him. "Seamus, fine. Let's just take this nothing outside."_

"Why--why because you want to clean up my mess again? No. You wanted me to take off the happy mask, and the happy mask is off. So answer me this one question because this is what I've wanted to ask you, Gin. Why are you with me?"

"Seamus," Dean spoke softly out of nowhere next him.

Dean gave a worried look towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione, then back towards his friend.

Ginny bit her lip and glanced up as she saw Snape raise an eyebrow and start to get up followed by McGonagall.

This can't get any worse, she thought to herself.

She realized she'd spoken too soon as she saw Malfoy, Parkinson, and Zabini saunter over with interest in their smirking glory.

"Please lower your voice," Ginny whispered.

"No!"

"Seamus…"

His face flared with anger. "Why are you with me? Because I don't know why I'm still with you. I mean, I used to know, but I don't anymore."

Ginny gritted her teeth and folded her arms across her chest. "I'll make note of that."

"What I do know, Gin, I feel like I'm Ginevra Weasley's little charity project. I feel like I'm the designated loser, the fail—" Seamus paused as he saw Harry starting for him, "—just back off!"

"Seamus, I never said that, but this isn't about me. This is about you," Ginny spoke softly, trying to calm him down.

Seamus threw his hands up in livid anger. "No, it is about you! It's about you and how you make me feel when I'm with you! Ok? I feel like I'm stupid and I'm worthless and I'm never right. But you know what I realize? That it's not my fault! That it's not my fault. Because I'm with you, it's poor Seamus. He didn't get into the Wizarding College he wanted, and it's stupid Seamus ripped the dress and messed up your hair."

Through gritted teeth Ginny spoke, her face already deeply flushed as the crowd around them gathered. "I told you I didn't care about any of that."

"But I want you to care! I want you to care! I don't want you to just accept it like that's the way it's supposed to be. We are not trapped in this hall. You and I are trapped in this relationship. I can't take it anymore, Ginny. When I'm with you, I FEEL LIKE I AM NOTHING! I feel like I'm nothing. That's why I flinch when you come to touch me. It's why I never touch you. Why I never even think about it. Because when I start to, it just reminds me that I'm not good enough."

Ginny's embarrassment fled and anger took its place. She folded her arms over. "You done?" She asked, angry tears slipping down her cheeks.

Seamus stared at her. "Done? Oh, no, I'm far from done. I'm just getting started."

"Well you can stop right now. You can go to hell!" Ginny spoke viciously and turned, stomping out of the hall.

"I-I better go after her," Hermione mumbled into Harry's shoulder, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Okay."

Ginny couldn't believe he'd said that in front of everyone. She had never been so hurt, so angry, so-so infuriated.

"GINNY! WAIT!"

She turned to see Hermione running up to her. Seeing Hermione's face was the last straw and Ginny just allowed the tears to fall.

"He humiliates me in a room full of people, and it's not even true. It's not who I am."

Hermione walked up to her and hugged her tightly. "I know."

"I mean I don't understand why he would say all of that because it's not who I am."

"I know," Hermione whispered.

Ginny pulled herself out of Hermione's arms. "I just want to go to bed."

"Okay, do you want me to go with you?"

"No."

"Hey Gin."

Ginny turned to stare at Ron. "Hey," she whispered back wiping her tears away. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me lately. I never cry this much. I didn't cry this much when Harry broke up with me."

"Maybe because you didn't date him for a year like you did Seamus."

"But I was all about Harry," she whispered. "I didn't love Seamus, but I did Harry, so why am I so hurt with Seamus? I mean the only reason why it didn't work with Harry was because he loved 'Mione. I wasn't nearly as hurt. You think I would be to you know?"

Ron sat down next to her. "You didn't love Harry, you had a crush and you knew there was something between Harry and Hermione. No matter what you say you were closer to Seamus and what he said hurt you."

"Ron, what is wrong with me? I don't understand. I can't be anyone but me. I try to change, I do, but I just can't—"

Ron quickly enveloped Ginny into his arms. "There is nothing wrong with you. Damn, I could beat Seamus and Harry to a pulp for giving you that idea."

"You know what, I really don't feel like talking about this."

"That's fine."

"Ron, I can't be in that group with him."

"I'll talk to Dean see if he'll switch with you."

"Why can't it be someone else?"

Ron sighed. "Dumbledore didn't give us a lot of time, two days seems like a lot, but not among different house mates. Dean is probably the only one that will be willing to switch…that we know of and you don't have time to find anyone else that does want to switch. We are competing you know."

"For what? Dumbledore didn't tell us, so why does it matter?"

"I don't know."

"Dean's with Malfoy, Ron, did you forget about that?"

Ron shrugged. "I didn't, but I figured he do you good. You know fight it out with him. Take all your anger out and all."

Ginny giggled a little. "Stupid ferret," she snorted emphasizing the last word.

Ron laughed and rested his head against hers. "Yeah, stupid ferret."

"So MALFOY, where are the others?" Ginny growled out.

He raised an eyebrow and stared down at her as if she were an insect in his glass of pumpkin juice. "Are you speaking to me?"

"No, I'm speaking to the ugly over-grown ferret," Ginny lashed out.

Malfoy snorted. "That is getting so old."

"Maybe to you, but I find it very amusing."

"You would."

A loud bang from the door opening paused their bickering. Ginny let out a yelp and jerked, accidentally running into the table.

"Parkinson is in the hospital wing with pneumonia and Zabini had a family emergency," Professor Snape snipped out as he walked into his Potion's classroom. "You'll have all the cauldrons and what not to your exposure, do try not to blow up my room. Malfoy if you'd be so generous as to lock up when you are finished—I have a few errands to run and won't be back on time," he said placing the keys in Malfoy's hand. "Try not to kill each other," he added as he walked back out of the classroom.

Ginny clucked her tongue and sighed heavily. Plopping down behind a cauldron she picked up the piece of paper that offered different options of what they could make.

"So, what are we going to do?" Ginny asked as she lifted her gaze up.

Malfoy turned his intense silver gray eyes towards her and eyed her coolly. "What 'we'?"

Ginny instantly stood up and shook her head. "Oh no, there is a 'we'. I am not doing this myself. You WILL help me, do you understand?"

Malfoy smirked and placed his hands on the table directly in front of Ginny, he leaned over, staring her in the eyes. "Do not speak to me with such insolence."

Ginny gave a tiny shudder, her eyes widening slightly at his closeness. "Listen to yourself. Who do you think you are, some prince from a foreign country? I don't think so!"

"There is no way I can work with you!" Draco sneered in disgust.

Ginny ran her finger down one of the cookbooks offered and stopped.

This would work.

Instantly ingredients for the chosen desert set on the table.

Ginny flipped her hair over her shoulder and shook her head. "Why are you so full of yourself?"

"From what I've heard from Seamus and Harry you're full of yourself. Poor Ginny Weasley, the girl nobody can love."

"You take that back," Ginny said through gritted teeth.

Her fingernails scraped painfully against the top of the wooden table, not caring of splinters.

Malfoy leaned his weight to one side folding one arm around his midriff, resting the other arm on top of it, and stroked his chin, raising an eyebrow. "Why? It's true isn't it?"

Ginny screamed and launched herself around the table. Her fists set as she swung out, but just as she was about to make contact her foot rammed into a loose floorboard and she plowed her whole body into him.

At that moment, when she felt her body contact his, she knew she'd never be more embarrassed in her life. It was one thing for Seamus to say that he felt like nothing when he was with her in front of the whole school, but to attack and mess it up in front of Draco Malfoy…that was the worst thing she could have done. She clutched onto his robes helplessly gasping as they plummeted to the ground.

"Oh my—" Ginny shivered

"You stupid little—" Draco spat out with venom.

Ginny rolled her eyes as she lay beneath him. "What could you possibly say that you haven't already shot out towards me? Or maybe something I haven't heard yet from my ex-boyfriend and Harry? Come Malfoy, lets see what you got!"

He gritted his teeth, his eyes flashing. The movement in his hips didn't even phase Ginny until he bent his head and whispered in her ear. "You want to see what I've got? We'll let me show you."

Ginny flinched as she felt his hand move against her stomach and then slid down into the crevice where pant and skirt buttons met. Her eyes widened as she felt him slowly starting to slide the circular discs out of his pants.

She jerked her hand down to his and griped his wrists. "That's not what I meant," her voice trembled.

"But it's what you want. You need to know what it's like to have a real man."

Ginny's brown eyes searched his gray ones and for a moment she contemplated his offer.

Draco nearly swallowed his tongue when he realized Weasley was actually thinking about his proposition. He really hadn't known why he'd made it, but resting between a females thighs after weeks of withdrawal from something he had had on a regular basis was pretty hard to deny. The bottom line was little Ginevra Weasley maybe a foul Weasley, but she was a girl on the verge of womanhood with a great body…someone who would do for the time being.

"Let me give you what we both want—rough, hard sex can cure anything!"

Weasley nodded slowly, ran her hands slowly up his chest, lifted her head up towards his, and grazed his lips with hers. "So can Mint Chocolate Cheese Cake…now get off of me you great big ferret."

Draco made a deep groan though his panting breaths as Weasley pushed him off of her. He smacked his head against the floor of the potions room and looked up as he watched her lithe body rise to a standing position. "That was cruel."

She 'hrumphed' and gave a tiny smile. "They always did say payback was a bitch. Why in the bloody hell did you do that?"

Draco shrugged and sat up. "You were there."

Weasley snorted and tossed her hair over her shoulders. "Well that's nice! You sure do know how to get a girl feeling like a slab of meat."

"Hmm…now what was that about Mint?"

"Changing the subject? Typical, you arrogant jerk."

Draco rolled his neck and sighed. "Now, here I am trying to be nice—"

"Oh," she raised an eyebrow, "is that what you're doing? And here I thought you were just trying to get laid."

Draco smirked and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah well, that too. Who knew you might change your mind by the end of the night."

"What makes you think I'd go to you if I did?"

Draco pulled himself up and circled around her trailing his fingers along her waist. "Because it's dangerous—we, our families, are enemies. We hate each other and yet hard sex against the potion rooms' floor with the littlest and only girl weasel sounds like the best damn thing I've heard in a while. You can't tell me you don't feel the same, you'd be lying through your teeth."

"Lets just make this okay."

"No, admit it first."

"I will not because it isn't true."

Draco sneered and dropped his hands down and shoved them up underneath her skirt, sliding a finger up the cottony, slightly damp material of her white knickers.

"Then what's that?"

She smacked his hand away in a fury. "You are taking liberties that haven't been given."

"By the end of this night they'll be given…freely"

"Oh? What makes you so confident?"

Draco just smirked once at her and turned towards the table. "Mint chips? How do we do this?"

"You're actually going to help?"

"Of course, I never back down from challenges!"

"Okay, for the crust we need five ounces of graham cracker crumbs, three tablespoons of sugar, and five tablespoons of softened butter."

"Check."

Ginny paused and frowned. "Wash your hands Malfoy!"

"Why? I'm sure some of you would taste good in it."

Ginny crinkled up her nose. "Ew," she whispered. "For the filling we need…"

"Mmm, filling."

Slamming a hand on the table Ginny glared. "Would you stop it?"

"Stop what?"

"Just-just stop!"

"Fine!"

Ginny sighed heavily. "Sex-" she stopped and cleared her throat glaring slightly at the smirk that spread across Malfoy's pale face. "SIXteen ounces of softened cream cheese, half a cup of sugar, half a teaspoon of Vanilla, a pinch of salt, two large eggs, and three tablespoons of peppermint liqueur."

"Mmm," Draco commented as he sat himself up on the potion table and popped a chocolate into his mouth.

"Now where did I put those mints?" Ginny sighed and patted the side of her pants, turning around towards Malfoy. "Stop eating those Junior Mints Malfoy!"

"Is that what they are?"

Ginny smirked. "Mr. Malfoy, you are eating muggle candy."

Malfoy instantly spat out the mint chocolate contents into his hand and ran over to the sink in the corner of the Potions room.

Ginny giggled, but quickly covered her mouth at Malfoy's glare. "You are over acting. You knew it was muggle candy."

He gargled water into his mouth and let it slide out. "I didn't!"

"What are we two?" Ginny snorted she then gasped at the sound she made.

"You know, I always thought you Weasley's were related to pigs, now you just proved my theory."

"Wow Malfoy I didn't know you were willing to lower yourself to snog with a pig!"

"Shove it up your—"

"Don't finish that! Now, mix the graham cracker crumbs, the butter, and the sugar together. Once you've finished that—you see that aluminum circle—it says to pat the crust firmly into it."

Malfoy stared at the crust mixture in the bowl and then towards the 'aluminum circle' Ginny had referred to. "Why do I have to do it?"

"So you can make yourself useful!"

Malfoy sneered. "I'm useful just sitting here."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Here we go again," she sighed, slumping her shoulders in defeat. "You make me feel like a yo-yo!"

Malfoy blinked and stared. "A what?"

Ginny waved her hand, sighing deeply. "It involves muggles so I'm sure you wouldn't want to hear about it."

Malfoy snorted and stretched his legs out in front of him in a cat like manner. He yawned and scratched his wrist. "Whatever, so—"

Ginny cut him off in mid sentence. "Just don't speak."

"Well, we can't just make dessert can we? So what else 'oh genius' are we going to make?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and glanced at the three boxes of Junior Mints, peppermint liqueur and the three mint Aero bars that formed a line in the middle of the table.

This was going to be tough. Her stomach was filled with butterflies from their earlier encounter, so here she was dealing with her hormones and Malfoy's arrogance. She definitely deserved an award of patience.

Of course she did!

Ginny dropped her gaze down to the cookbook. "Okay, it says to preheat the oven to 350°F…WHAT?"

"Obviously a muggle way—gees Weasley and here I thought you were the muggle expert."

Licking her lips Ginny turned her head and smiled sweetly at Malfoy. "Malfoy, shove it up your arse and I never said I was an expert."

"Or, I could just shove it up yours," Malfoy commented casually, leaning his weight on one leg.

Ginny snorted in disgust. "You are so vulgar."

"Okay, so I'm vulgar. What else? I want to get this over with!"

"Definitely a two minute man," Ginny mumbled under her breath.

"I don't believe it, you made a dirty comment."

"I'm surprised you didn't jump to defend yourself."

Malfoy licked his lips and let his eyes linger a little too long on Ginny's lips. "I was astounded by your double entendre."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh no, I said something dirty—I'm going to go to hell. It's the end of the world because I said something dirty," Ginny said with a dull note in her voice. "It really wasn't that dirty anyway. You are more immature than I thought possible Malfoy. I'm actually disappointed."

"Keep talking Weasley," Malfoy smirked with amusement.

"I do believe I will, though I don't need your permission."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to scream something like 'witch power' now?"

"I might," Ginny said suppressing a giggle. "Okay, for the filling we need to mix cream cheese, sugar, vanilla, and salt at medium speed with an electric mixer? What-what is an electric mixer?"

"Here's a thought, how about we use a wizarding cookbook. That way we know what the bloody hell we're doing."

"Don't you read anything?" Ginny sighed deeply and reached into her satchel pulling out a piece of parchment. "Rule number one…regarding the contest, no wizarding cookbooks."

"Fine."

"Okay, now we have to gently fold the liqueur into the batter and then pour it into the crust. It has to bake for forty to fifty minutes. After it's finished it needs to cool completely for about four to five hours. When it's finished we need to scrap the chocolate off of the aero bars, cut them into small pieces and separate them from the mint in the middle. We have to add the mint chunks from the aero bars to the cut pieces of the Junior Mints."

Ginny paused and glanced up. "Are you listening?"

He didn't respond, only smirked.

"I'll take that as a yes. The chocolate cubes need to be grinded into flakes and finally once the cheesecake is completely cool we have to take the chunks of mint and the Junior Mints and melt them until they are liquid. After pouring the liquid mints over the cake, while it's still drying we have to sprinkle the chocolate flakes on top of it. Then for another four hours it needs to be refrigerated."

Malfoy grinned wolfishly and stood up fully. He sauntered over to her and leaned down. "Well get cracking."

"Why you chauvinist-" Ginny huffed, but was cut off as Malfoy captured her lips.

Ginny cried in outrage and shoved him away just as he managed to bit her bottom lip.

"What in the name of Merlin has possessed you?"

"Do you never stop talking? All you do is talk. Stop and listen for once. Now, I'm going to kiss you again."

"No you're not," Ginny whispered.

"Why? You need it…you just had a hard break-up; I need it…just because you that forbidden appeal that's been plaguing my better judgment which names you what you are. I, however, am willing to forget that little detail of who you are as long as you are. On an even better note it will bugger everyone off, so what do you say?"

"I say," Ginny licked her lips, "sod off you dodgy beast!"

Malfoy snorted and smacked a hand to his chest. "I cannot believe you're turning my offer down. Do you know how many—"

"Girls would die to be in my place…please!"

"Not just girls."

"You are so—"

"Manly, devilishly handsome?"

Ginny bowed her head and smiled softly. "Thank you."

Malfoy paused and opened his mouth as if he were going to say something then stopped. "Pardon?"

"I really didn't expect you to be able to cheer me up. I'm sure, however, it wasn't your intention. I don't believe I've ever had anyone offer me sex to make me feel better. You're right, I really am flattered that you offered."

"Flattered enough to accept?"

Ginny paused and stared at him. He was a rather good catch now that she thought about it and he was just the type to not be gentle. She needed something like him…rough and hard might be just what she needed. Ginny really was tired of people treating her either to fragilely or to chatty.

"Maybe, how about a littler persuasion?"

Malfoy's eyes widened. "Oh you are shitting me!"

"I'll allow the 'persuasion' on one condition."

Draco couldn't believe it. The shift in the atmosphere floored him and his stomach burned. To make his 'situation' a little worse Weasley had thrown him a line and he was going to bite. "Okay, what's the condition?"

Weasley flipped her hair over her shoulders and gripped the front of his shirt. "I want it rough."

"You're a girl after my own heart."

Ginny gasped loudly and grunted as Malfoy collapsed on top of her. "Wow that was amazing."

He didn't say anything as his breath panted against her neck.

Ginny took a deep breath and trailed her fingernails down his spinal cord. His body shivered slightly.

He lifted his body up off of hers and got off the bed.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

Malfoy bowed his head and smirked a little. "You were great."

"Thanks!"

Draco frowned as he watched Weasley glance in his mirror and straighten her clothes.

"'Bye," she mumbled.

He could tell she was desparetly trying to surpass the awkward after sex moment.

"Should you need me…" Draco trailed off as he stared at her. "You know if you ever need to be cheered up again I'm all too ready to—"

"I get it…Draco."

He paused and allowed a small smile to curve his mouth. "Well I'll see you…Ginny."

"Have fun in the real world," Ginny smiled at him.

Finished

Isn't that just the clichéd ending of all clichés? Found that recipe on an LJ posted by clocktrivia.

I'd love to hear what everyone thought and whether or not I should add an NC-17 scene into it! I'll be making a poll so be sure to vote! Aya

I know people don't like 'Author Notes or A/N's' in the middle of stories, but the point of the matter is 'people' jump to conclusions. With all these warnings, on my NC-17 version, I still had someone say they started 'freaking out' because they thought I'd stolen the lines. There's no harm in being cautious. I'm going to date this incase someone does jump to conclusions: November 11th, 2005


End file.
